


Forty Whacks

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters meet a real celebrity. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty Whacks

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the prompt "axe to grind" at LiveJournal's 100 Ghosts. Written during Season 4.

Sam lights up like a kid on Christmas when he figures out who the spirit is. Dean comes _this_ close to asking for her autograph and almost forgets to duck as the axe thunks into the wall above his head. Finding her grave is child's play.

How that particular axe ended up in in the Coopers' garage is anyone's guess. The Coopers certainly couldn't say. But it was the chant that woke her up, recited by little Jenny Cooper, jumping rope in the driveway.

Dead or alive, she always hated that chant. Her chant. "Lizzie Borden had an axe ..."


End file.
